A Second Chance (Traducción)
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Hiroki ha sido violado y apuñalado. La misma noche, el muere. Pero, ¿qué sucede si Nowaki consigue otra oportunidad y entonces pueda salvar a Hiroki? Esta es una traducción del fic "A Second Chance" de AngelKittyofLove. El fic original está aquí en esta misma página. El enlace al fic original está en mi perfil.
1. Chapter I

Hola a todos. Un gusto verlos de nuevo en este fandom.

He desaparecido de aquí desde Abril, ha sido mucho tiempo.

En fin, espero que les guste. El fic en realidad tenía autorización desde diciembre del año pasado. Perdón por el retraso.

Espero que les guste :D

AngelKittyofLove thanks for the permission! I really enjoy translating it.

* * *

 **Una Segunda Oportunidad (A Second Chance)**

 _ **Two-shot**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** mención de violación.

Historia con temática homosexual.

Relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Hola a todos. Esta es una traducción del fic "A Second Chance" de AngelKittyofLove. El fic original está aquí en esta misma página. El enlace al fic original está en mi perfil.

Traducción autorizada. Además, la autora me permitió modificarlo ligeramente para que se acomode mejor.

* * *

Hiroki Kamijou, en esa noche, estaba caminando hacia el hospital para dejar una mochila negra para su pareja (no es como si fuera a admitirlo). Subió en el elevador hacia donde se encontraba su Nowaki.

Nowaki había estado ocupando sus pensamientos toda la noche. Deseaba que hubiera regresado a casa temprano y no que se hubiera quedaba con ese… desagradable sempai suyo.

Llegó al décimo piso en cuestión de segundos y salió. Se asomó a la habitación para ver al despreciable, vil y repugnante sempai aferrarse a su Nowaki. Hiroki dejó caer la bolsa y salió corriendo.

Nowaki había vitos a Hiroki. Se había emocionado cuando había visto a su amante llegar. Al mismo tiempo su sempai había saltado sobre él para darle el abrazo número 34 de esa noche. Nowaki estaba tratando de alejarlo -amablemente- pero cuando se dio la vuelta Hiroki ya se había ido.

-¡Hiro-san!

Nowaki salió corriendo detrás de él pero fue detenido por su sempai.

-¡Vamos! ¡No puedes abandonar el trabajo!

Eventualmente se olvidó de Hiroki y regresó a jugar con los niños.

Hiroki corrió entre las calles. Estaba avergonzado -no es como si fuera a admitirlo- pero su mayor preocupación en ese momento era que estaba perdido. Siguió caminando, esperando encontrar un lugar que reconociera.

-¡Hey, mira aquí! ¡Encontré una lindura!

Hiroki se dio la vuelta para ver que eran 3 hombres - por desgracia - una cabeza más altos que él y por la apariencia, mucho más fuertes.

Ellos avanzaron hacia él y Hiroki retrocedió unos pocos pasos. Uno se acercó y con una sola mano, lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

-¡H-Hey, déjame ir!

Los tres hombres solo se rieron de él.

Y se turnaron.

Se turnaron para violarlo.

Después de que lo hicieran, consiguieron un cuchillo y apuñalaron a su víctima. Sus risas eran el único sonido en el lugar mientras se iban dejando a un sangrante Hiroki en el suelo.

* * *

Miyagi estaba tomando un paseo. Honestamente, no tenía idea de porqué o cómo terminó donde estaba pero al menos no se perdió. Giró a la izquierda y casi tropezó con un cuerpo sangrante.

-Oh, ¿está muerto? -preguntó.

Puso el cuerpo boca arriba para poder ver el rostro del hombre.

-¿Hiroki? -Miyagi estaba sorprendido.

Levantó a su compañero de trabajo y corrió hacia el hospital.

* * *

Nowaki miró al reloj. Era tiempo de irse. Se cambió y caminó dentro del vestíbulo. Alguien a quien reconoció como el superior del trabajo de Hiroki había irrumpió en el hospital.

-¡Hey, alguien! ¡Tienen que ayudarlo!

Nowaki vio a la persona en brazos del hombre. Para su horror, ese era Hiro-san.

Un doctor había salido a ver que estaba pasando y cuando vio a Hiroki, inmediatamente lo llevó a una sala de operaciones. Nowaki salió fuera. Media hora después, fue reportado que no habían podido salvarlo. Nowaki salió de la habitación y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Hiro-san estaba muerto.

-Señor -una suave voz lo llamaba.

-Él está muerto, ¿no es así? -Nowaki echó un vistazo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó.

-Señor, ¿quiere una segunda oportunidad?

-Si solo pudiera… -susurró Nowaki.

-Tendrás una.

Y el niño desapareció.

Nowaki rió. "Debió haber sido mi imaginación" pensó.

Pero cuando él volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba en la habitación de los niños.

* * *

Este fic consta de dos partes.

Me alegro de volver. Un gusto conocer a los lectores que se fijen en esto.


	2. Chapter II

Hola a todos.

Demasiado tiempo sin verlos. Demasiado que contar, pero no será aquí ni hoy.

En fin, espero que les guste esta segunda parte, como verán hay redención para mi amada Egoist.

AngelKittyofLove thanks for the permission! I really enjoy translating it.

* * *

 **Una Segunda Oportunidad (A Second Chance)**

 _ **Two-shot**_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** mención de violación.

Historia con temática homosexual.

Relación hombre/hombre.

* * *

Hola a todos. Esta es una traducción del fic "A Second Chance" de AngelKittyofLove. El fic original está aquí en esta misma página. El enlace al fic original está en mi perfil.

Traducción autorizada. Además, la autora me permitió modificarlo ligeramente para que se acomode mejor.

* * *

Hiroki Kamijou, en esa noche, estaba caminando hacia el hospital para dejar una mochila

― ¡Hey! ¡Doctor Nowaki! -lo llamó la enfermera. Los niños estaban pegados a él.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Trajo una parada extra de ropa por si acaso?

Nowaki recordó que era el momento en que había llamado a Hiroki para que le trajera el conjunto de ropa. "No será como la primera vez", se prometió Nowaki.

― ¡Ah, lo olvidé! Voy a pedirle a alguien que lo traiga -luego les dijo a los niños -esperen, vuelvo enseguida. Solo necesito un minuto para hacer una llamada -caminó fuera hacia la recepción y llamó al teléfono de casa.

― _¿Hola?_ -la voz de Hiroki era tan.. Tranquilizante.

― ¿Hola? ¿Hiro-san?

― _Sí, ¿Nowaki? ¿Qué pasa?_

― Ahh, necesito que traigas algo por mi si no hay ningún problema.

― _Ahh, maldito mocoso, siempre olvidando las cosas_ -Nowaki se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él amaba cuando Hiroki hacía eso- Él sabía que su amante tenía su extraña cosa con el orgullo y es porque que, Hiro-san no podía expresar su sentimientos correctamente.

― Es una bolsa negra.

― _Sí, puedo verla. Está sobre el sofá Ya te la llevo._

― ¡Gracias Hiro-san! ¡Te amo!

― _Maldito mocoso, diciendo cosas vergonzosas. Bien, te verè luego-_ Hiroki colgó. Nowaki caminó de regreso a la habitación y fue inmediatamente abordado por los niños. Diez minutos después, los niños finalmente fueron a la cama y él estaba casi listo. Vio a Hiroki y como pasó la primera vez, fue abordado por su sempai.

― ¡Sempai, por favor déjeme!

― ¿Por qué tan frío Nowaki? ¡No te he abrazado suficiente hoy!

Cuando finalmente logrò que su sempai lo soltara, Hiroki ya se había ido. Nowaki había empezado a correr después de Hiroki pero su sempai lo detuvo.

― ¿A dónde vas?

― Es algo importante -contestó Nowaki y corrió detrás de su amante. Lo persiguió por de las oscuras calles dentro de la ciudad y lo perdió. - _¿En dónde está?-_ Nowaki se estaba poniendo más ansioso y preocupado por Hiroki. No quería que muriera de nuevo. No podría soportar ver a su amante morir dos veces.

Nowaki giró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda a un callejón sin salida y vio a un grupo de personas violando a Hiroki.

― ¡Hiro-san!- gritó.

Los hombres miraron a Nowaki y se dispersaron, dejando a Hiroki en el piso, sangrando.

― Hiro-san…-recogió a su amado quien estaba llorando e hiperventilando. Nowaki corrió de regreso al hospital en su esfuerzo de salvar a Hiroki antes de que se desangrara hasta morir. Afortunadamente, un doctor estaba libre en ese momento y fue capaz de ayudar a Hiroki.

Media hora después, le dijeron que Hiroki estaba bien y que podría ser dado de alta la mañana siguiente. Nowaki corrió para verlo.

― Nowaki…-Hiroki susurró el nombre de su amado, lágrimas corrían hacia abajo por sus mejillas.

― Hiro-san… estarás bien, serás capaz de salir mañana.

Hiroki asintió y giró su cabeza murmurando algo. Todo lo que Nowaki fue capaz de oír fue un extraño manojo de palabras pero él sabía lo que Hiroki estaba preguntando.

― Está bien, me quedaré..

Hiroki se sonrojó y sonrió levemente pero eso fue todo.

― Deja de sonreír maldito mocoso- dijo y pronto, Hiroki se quedó dormido.

Nowaki se sentó en la silla y cerró los ojos. Oyó la puerta abrirse y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el niño de antes estaba allí.

― Gracias- susurró Nowaki.

― Cuida de él- dijo el niño antes de desaparecer fuera.

Sí, se encargaría de Hiroki, se dijo Nowaki a sí mismo antes de sonreír y dormirse mientras soñaba con su amante.

* * *

 _Gracias sinceras por su paciencia si alguien sigue leyendo esto._

 _Nos veremos otra vez, cuídense._

 _Con cariño, JT._


End file.
